The Doctor and Ditzy
by SpitFire45
Summary: When The Doctor is sucked into a vortex he ends up in the ponyverse (this story takes place after the recent Doctor Who episode "The Angels Take Manhattan"- or Manehattan in this case :D)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Ponds have left... The doctor is alone now. He couldn't help but still be depressed that he couldn't do anything to help them. He fiddled with his console when a crash knocked him to the ground. "What the hell?!" He looked out one of the windows to see that the TARDIS was slowly being pulled into a vortex "Well that's not good!" He started frantically messing with his controls "This is not good this is not good this is not good!" It was too late though the TARDIS was swiped into the vortex. Then when he thought things couldn't get any worse he started to regenerate "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! REALLY!?" The doctor blacked out. It was about two hours later when he woke up his head throbbed in pain. "God, what happened?" The doctor walked outside the TARDIS he had landed in a forested area. He tasted the air "Well this is definitely not Earth," He spat out the super sweet taste he did a 360 "but if not Earth where the hell am I!"

A ways away Miss Ditzy Doo perked up her ears "What was that?" Bonbon turned to face her "What is it Ditzy?" Ditzy turned in the direction of the noise "I don't know..." Bonbon shook her head "Come on Ditzy it's probably nothing." Ditzy kept staring in the direction of the sound "You go ahead Bonbon I'll catch up with you guys later." Bonbon rolled her eyes "Alright, fine, see you later Ditzy." Ditzy immediately flew in the direction of the noise, and as she approached that raggedy pony in the bow tie and his blue box then she stopped. She watched him walk in circles thinking and banging his head against a tree.

The doctor sighed "Now I'm lost and alone what else could go wrong!?" Ditzy kept a safe distance from the doctor, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of stallion would be standing around in the middle of the forest. It obviously wasn't safe due to all the creatures that dwell there especially the surplus of timber wolves. Ditzy had two options she could walk away or she could dig deeper to satisfy her wild imagination. She made the tough choice, "Um...excuse me sir what exactly are you doing?" The doctor looked over his shoulder "Well I'll be damned. Your a talking and flying pony!" Ditzy landed with a thud "Yes I am a pegasus is it not common where you come from?" The doctor laughed "Of course not! Pegasi aren't real it's just a myth!" Ditzy cocked her head and started to think he was crazy "Well your looking at one mister." The doctor shook his head "This has got to be a prank talking pegasi it's just I'm possible! Maybe a hologram? No, to solid. How about a disguise?" The doctor reached to pull Ditzy's ears, but he quickly stopped when he only saw a hoof and no hand.

"What!? This is impossible! Preposterous! This world isn't for real, is it?!" Ditzy backed away a little "Mister your scaring me!" The doctor got closer to Ditzy and sat in front of her "Well it's not entirely impossible I did go through the vortex but the physical changes are immense there is no easy way that can have such a major outcome!" Ditzy just stood there studying him as he talked to himself. "Ummm..." The doctor blinked "Excuse me miss..." Ditzy shivered "It's Ditzy- Ditzy Doo but some people call me Derpy." The doctor smiled "Pardon my manners Miss Doo-" Ditzy shook her head "Just Ditzy." The doctor nodded "Alright just Ditzy then." Ditzy mooned "Can I ask what your name is?" The doctor swung around and straightened his bow tie "I'm The Doctor!" Ditzy gave him a questioning look "Just The Doctor?" The Doctor turned to Ditzy "Yes just The Doctor." Ditzy walked toward him "Nice to meet you Doctor!" Ditzy had a strong feeling about him but she didn't know what it was about him that made her feel this way, but all she could think is that they would have a great time together.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ditzy I have a question." Ditzy raised her eyebrows "Sure Doctor what is it?" The Doctor kept looking back and fourth from Ditzy's flank and back to his "This mark what is it it doesn't seem to be the same as yours, what is it?" Ditzy gave him a questioning look "it's your cutie mark silly do I need to teach you your school lessons all over again?" The Doctor for once was actually speechless. Ditzy rolled her eyes "Your cutie mark depicts your very special talent." The Doctor sort of understood but he didn't want to ask more about it afraid to still go in the same direction. Ditzy gave a long excited gasp "I have an idea! To welcome you to Ponyville I can take you to the Summer Sun Celebration!" The Doctor liked the idea it would give him some time off from traveling, and he would get to explore this world. "That sounds like a brilliant idea!"

Ditzy and The Doctor walked over the bridge into Ponyville. The Doctor looked around "Where is everybody?" Ditzy raised an eyebrow "Don't you mean everypony? Also everypony is at The Summer Sun Celebration." The Doctor caught up with Ditzy "What is The Summer Sun Celebration anyways?" Ditzy smiled "It's to celebrate and honor Princess Celestia for raising the sun and moon, and we celebrate by watching her raise the sun for a new day!" They stopped in front of the town hall "You know that you aren't the first new pony to arrive today later on I should take you to Pinkie after the celebration!" The Doctor gave Ditzy a half smile "That would be great Ditzy." They walked into the town hall but quickly got separated in the crowd. The songbirds began to sing and the who The Doctor assumed was the mayor announced "Mares and Gentle Colts my I introduce PRINCESS CELESTIA!" A white unicorn with a royal purple mane pulled back the curtains.

The crowd gave a long gasp The Doctor knew something wasn't right. Suddenly a blue mist surrounded the balcony "Well well, if it isn't my loyal subjects or actually not so loyal anymore after Celestia imprisoned me in the MOON!," A black mare stood on the balcony giving the crowd a maniacal laugh "But now I have your dear Celestia and night will rule forever!" The mayor stepped forward "Who are you and what have you done to Celesta!" A purple unicorn parted from the crowd "That's NightMare Moon she has escaped her eternal prison and has taken the princess!" NightMare Moon chortled "Ahhhh, what a clever filly, but there is nothing you can do you will never find her now!" And just as quickly as she came she disappeared. The crowd went into a frenzy and they all scattered in fear The Doctor called to Ditzy "Ditzy we have a problem we have to go now!" Ditzy flew down to The Doctor "Ya think?!" Ditzy rolled her eyes and they both ran out the double doors.

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"That unicorn knew something Ditzy and we need to find that out!" The Doctor and Ditzy ran towards the TARDIS "Doctor the pony went in the other direction..." The Doctor came to a halt outside the doors to the TARDIS "Well I know that Ditzy my dear but I needed to get something first," The Doctor unlocked the door " why don't you step inside my dear." Ditzy stepped into the blue box " Oh my!" Ditzy's hoofs made clanking noises against the metal floor.

"I knew you'd like it!" The Doctor shut the door "ARE YOU KIDDING ITS AMAZING!" The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver with his hoof, but it just slid across the console and onto the floor. "Oh yes hoofs..." The Doctor quickly leaned over and grabbed the screwdriver with his mouth and ran out of the TARDIS Ditzy following behind. "Doctor they were headed to the library" The Doctor was puzzled "they?" Ditzy hopped off the floor and flapped her wings "ya some other ponies followed her towards the library, come on!" The Doctor sped up his gallop "HEY WAIT I CAN'T FLY!"

Ditzy and The Doctor looked through a stained glass window to see inside the library. There were five ponies making a half circle around the unicorn and what looked like a small reptile next to her (dragon?) he didn't know everything just looked greenish through the window. Ditzy knew that the unicorn was new she had attended pinkies welcome party earlier that day she didn't quite catch the unicorn's name though (Dawn? Twilly?) no something to do with morning or night and started with a 'T'. So many things had happened in the last few hours Ditzy was still trying to process it all. So many questions filled her mind 'how were they going to defeat NightMare Moon?' 'How did that pony know who she was?' 'Who was The Doctor?' 'Where did he come from?' 'I SWEAR IF I DON'T REMEMBER THAT PONYS NAME MY HEAD WILL EXPLODE!' She had a lot on her mind.

The ponies rushed out the door and toward the forest. "Come on Ditzy their on the move!" Ditzy woke up from her daydream and sped after The Doctor. They stopped at the edge of the forest where the girls had gone into. They both looked at each other, Ditzy gave The Doctor a scared and troubled look. The Doctor smiled "Don't worry Ditzy I'll make sure your safe." The Doctor regretted saying that he had said it many times before, but he had failed all the people he told that to. He lowered his head and pulled his ears back hoping that what happened to the Ponds wouldn't happen to Ditzy.

End Of Chapter Three

( HEY SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING LATELY I HAVE BEEN BUSY BUT I'LL GET TO TE UPDATING :D)


End file.
